un bref intermède musical
by ylg
Summary: LastMan :: Il y a toujours cet étui d'instrument à cordes qui traîne dans la chambre de Siri. Tomie lui offre quelques leçons. ::gen::


**Titre : **Un bref intermède musical  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **LastMan  
**Personnages : **Tomie McKenzie, Siri McKenzie  
**Genre : **gen/girl bonding  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème :** "music" pour LadiesBingo  
(je m'étais promis d'utiliser un fandom différent par case, avec un peu de marge si une franchise a plusieurs versions différentes et à condition de varier les personnages, et puis... y'a eu cette discussion avec Chonaku qui a fait que, voilà)  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **jusqu'aux épisodes 18-19  
**Nombre de mots : **1100+

oOo

Après l'escapade au Paxmall Center et le tour accidentellement désastreux qu'avait pris la chasse aux pantalons, Tomie prit sur elle de revenir voir Siri – pas juste Richard, lui apportant de nouvelles fringues à essayer à domicile cette fois. Parce que retourner là-bas, non merci, pour toutes les deux.  
Il y avait un étui d'instrument à cordes dans sa chambre.

« C'est quoi ca ? s'enquit Tomie en le voyant. Guitare taille enfant, violon, ukulele ?  
\- Violon. C'est papa qui me l'a offert, je prenais des leçons quand j'étais au pensionnat. C'était ça ou piano, ça faisait partie du cursus. Avant qu'il meure…  
\- Et tu n'y as plus touché depuis ?  
\- J'en voyais plus trop l'intérêt.  
\- Ça te saoulait ?  
\- Pas tant que ca, j'aimais bien, mais... il s'est passé plein de choses et je n'avais plus trop envie.  
\- Écoute, j'ai ma guitare avec moi. Ça te dit qu'on ressorte ton violon et qu'on voie ensemble ce qu'on peut en tirer ? Pas une leçon, rien de formel, juste pour le fun ?  
\- Ben…  
\- Tu n'es pas obligée, c'est juste une proposition. Si tu ne veux pas tu dis non.  
\- Si. Si, je crois que j'ai envie de réessayer maintenant. Tu fais du violon aussi ?  
\- Un peu quand j'avais ton âge. Je vais te dire un secret: j'avais détesté ! J'ai vite préféré la guitare. Mais il ne reste les bases.  
\- Si tu détestes...  
\- Je détestais l'aspect formel des leçons. Toi aussi ?  
\- Je détestais quand ça grinçait e que je n'arrivais à rien.  
\- Ouais. C'est toujours chiant de ne pas voir ses progrès. J'aime la musique en général, et ça ne m'empêche pas de m'amuser avec maintenant.  
\- Oh. Ok alors. »

Le violon fut ressorti et ajusté sous le menton de Siri, à qui il donnait tout à coup l'air bien grave.  
« C'est un instrument tellement sérieux, soupira-t-telle.  
\- Tu m'en diras tant !  
\- Tu me montreras ta guitare après ? Si c'est plus fun…  
\- Bien sûr. Elle sera sans doute trop grande pour toi mais on peut quand même essayer. »  
Après quelques gammes pour se refamiliariser avec l'instrument, Siri enchaîna sur un morceau qu'elle aimait bien.  
« Ne t'arrête pas aux fausses notes, continue sur ta lancée quoi qu'il advienne. C'est pas mal du tout !  
\- Tu dis ça juste pour être gentille et que je continue ?  
\- Hey, pourquoi je te mentirais ? Tu n'es pas une grande virtuose mais tu te débrouilles comme une fillette qui a pris ses leçons sérieusement.  
\- Ça ne s'oublie pas on dirait.  
\- Ouais c'est ce qu'on dit… »

Tomie lui donna quelques conseils ;  
« Place tes doigts comme ceci, plie ton poignet comme cela pour faire aller ton archet. Ça te sera utile pour… ah ha bon je ne vais pas te parler de ça non plus maintenant tu es trop jeune.  
\- C'est quelque chose de sexuel c'est ça ?  
\- Euh. Oui. Pardon.  
\- Bof, t'excuse pas, si tu savais ce que j'ai entendu les premiers temps où j'étais ici, avant que tous les autres boxeurs se barrent. Richard fait pas aussi gaffe que toi et tu veux pas savoir ce que je vois tous les jours à la télé non plus. »

Quelques notes plus tard, la question du sexe en amenant une autre, Siri mit les pieds dans le plat :  
« Dis… tu vas de marier avec Richard ?  
\- Quoi ? »  
Tomie éclata de rire.  
« Dis donc jeune fille ne mets pas la charrue avant les bœufs. Je ne sais même pas si on sort officiellement ensemble !  
\- Ben si, officiellement il me semblait.  
\- Oui enfin tu vois, officieusement alors, pour de vrai pas juste pour la pub.  
\- Il a l'air de bien t'aimer et toi aussi tu l'aimes bien.  
\- Oui. Je l'aime bien, » reconnut Tomie. Pourquoi nier ou mentir ? Face à Siri, innocente mais pas naïve, ça ne servirait à rien.  
« Moi aussi je t'aime bien. Je t'aime beaucoup même. Lui aussi je l'aime beaucoup.  
\- Tu fais partie du deal si me mets avec lui, hein ? une sorte de belle-fille même pas officielle…  
\- Ça t'embêterait ?  
\- Pas plus que ça.  
\- Je sais que c'est hyper compliqué comme situation mais c'est peut-être pas pour longtemps de toute façon. C'est nul ma vie telle qu'elle est, si ça se trouve je mourrai bientôt.  
\- Euh… »

L'ambiance tout à coup plombée, Tomie ne savait pas comment ressortir de là. Assurer Siri de l'immortalité contractuelle de la jeunesse alors qu'elle l'a connaissait à peine ? et si la fillette avait une saloperie genre cancer plutôt que juste les idées noires de la préadolescence ? ou plus que juste des idées noires si ça se trouve ?  
Siri une fois de plus détourna la conversation, considérant que sa mort était un simple détail de sa vie et pas plus importante que, disons, l'amour des grands.  
« Apprends-moi a jouer des chansons gaies, je veux pas penser à des enterrements maintenant ! Même pas des enterrements de vie de jeune fille, tiens.  
\- Allons. Je sais que la puberté c'est pas drôle du tout, ton corps qui te trahit et tout. Tu peux m'en parler si tu as besoin, tu sais ? Quelque me dit que Richard ne saura pas écouter sur ce chapitre.  
\- Je sais pas si… oui. Merci.  
\- Et désolée, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait de perdre son père comme ca, tu es si jeune… mais j'imagine que c'est affreux.  
\- Je l'ai pas connu tant que ça en fait, il m'a collée très jeune en pension. Je croyais qu'il m'aimait et qu'il voulait me protéger, mais je demande finalement. Si ça se trouve il avait juste peur de moi et il voulait me tenir à distance. J'ai de la chance d'avoir Richard en fait, Richard ne pose pas de question. »  
Oh boy… encore une histoire sordide. Mais Siri ne se réduisait pas juste à ça. Personne ne devrait se réduire à juste les trucs moches de son passé. Fuck les réponses toutes faites, décida Tomie.

« Tu sais… c'est normal d'être en colère contre ses parents parfois. Même contre les meilleurs parents du monde : ils feront toujours des erreurs, ou ils ne nous comprennent pas. Ils font de leur mieux et le mieux est rarement assez bon. Et puis ben oui en plus parfois il y a des parents qui sont juste nuls, qui ne font pas bien, qui n'essaient même pas et méritent complètement qu'on leur veuille.  
\- Alors ça c'est bien la première fois qu'on ne me répond pas, mais non je suis sûr qu'il l'aimait très fort et tout.  
\- Je t'ai dit que j'allais pas de te mentir, hein ? C'est pas mon rôle.  
\- Je crois quand même qu'il m'aimait très fort mais qu'on est pas doué du tout dans la famille.  
\- En tout cas n'aie jamais honte d'être en colère quand tu estimes qu'on te traite mal. Même si tu te dis que peut-être tu exagères. Exige toujours qu'on te traite au mieux : on le mérite toutes.  
\- Ouais. Merci. Pour la leçon de musique, et la leçon de vie.  
\- Ouhla ouhla leçon de vie c'est beaucoup dire, hein. Et puis la musique… zut pour la leçon formelle. Allez laisse tomber cet archet, on va faire un peu de cordes pincées, tu vas voir ça va te défouler ! et si ça ne suffit pas je te ferai gratter ma guitare. OK ?  
\- OK ! »


End file.
